


The Seasons With You

by yoonchuls



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Idol Verse, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10026530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonchuls/pseuds/yoonchuls
Summary: A glimpse into the lives of Myungsoo and Sungyeol over the course of a year.(Re-posted from AFF)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So some of you might have already read this on AsianFanfics but tbh, I really liked how this fic turned out and I wanted to show it off here! I got the idea after reading some poem in my Korean Literature class last Spring that I can't even remember the name of. This pairing is my life (honestly... I've been shipping them since 2011 lmao) and I want to try and bring this ficdom back to life! I have almost no free time to write because I'm in Grad School but I will try to write more ;u; Anyway, if you've read this far I hope you enjoy!

_Our relationship began on a warm April night. You were holding my hand so very tight, biting your lip shyly as you looked towards me for an answer. I could tell how nervous you were, your palms clammy against my own alarmingly dry ones. I was just as nervous, just as excited for this change that was about to happen in our lives. I had been waiting for this next step forever, but I couldn’t find the words. I just silently pressed my lips against yours and I felt your smile, felt your grip loosen around my hand and secure at my waist instead. I felt comfort._

 

“Myungsoo! If you were moving any slower you would be walking backwards… come on, we’re late!” Sungyeol whined loudly, tugging on his boyfriend’s hand. Myungsoo had seemed to be thinking about something else for most of the evening. They had been sitting together at the park, nestled under a giant cherry blossom tree and relaxing before their dinner reservations. They were both dressed pretty casually with their hats on, trying to avoid being noticed by the public. It was difficult being in a relationship with your fellow group member in a country that did not accept homosexuality, but they were making it work. It had already been a year since Myungsoo and Sungyeol had officially become a couple, in this very same spot. The two thought it would be romantic to go back to that spot and relax there for a few hours before going out for a nice dinner at a place that seemed way too fancy for Myungsoo’s taste but Sungyeol had insisted that they splurged a little for their anniversary. As much as Myungsoo would love nothing more than to go back and sit down for a few hours doing nothing, he knew it was rude to not show up to their reservations.

Myungsoo shook his head, trying to shake himself from a trance he had been in as he picked up his walking speed, smiling apologetically, “Sorry Yeol. I was just thinking and I forgot that we were in a rush…” Sungyeol grinned; not being able to stay mad at his boyfriend and just squeezed the other’s hand, silently leading him to the restaurant where they wound up being only a comfortable 10 minutes late, fashionably late as they would say. Sungyeol made sure to tell the hostess to seat them in the very back of the restaurant, a secluded spot where they could let their guard down slightly.

“Sungyeol, this is sweet and everything and you know I love you so much but… I swear I have no idea what any of this means!” Myungsoo pouted as he stared at the menu in confusion, Sungyeol having decided on coming to this Italian restaurant that _only_ had the menu in Italian. Despite being in the middle of Gangnam, tons of couples were sitting and enjoying the ambiance as well, pretending that they understood what any of the menu meant. When their waiter approached, Sungyeol greeted him with a smile; “We’ll take the Dinner Special for two please!”

Myungsoo covered his mouth before letting out a snort when the waiter left shortly after, “So this entire time while you were pretending to understand the menu and look at it, you were just going to order some special set menu?” Sungyeol nodded proudly before taking Myungsoo’s hand into his, circling his thumb over the back of it and grinning, “Happy first anniversary babe. And here is to many more.”

 

_May was always a great month. Spring was still in the air with a taste of summer that was on its way lingering around us. I was as busy as ever, dating while being an Idol was never easy, but we somehow always made time for the two of us, no matter what._

 

“Sungyeol, I’m home!” Myungsoo called into the apartment as he took off his shoes, grinning as he saw his cat Byeol rubbing against his leg. “Hey there Byeol-ah… have you seen our Yeollie around?” Myungsoo picked up the gray cat and grinned as he wandered through his shared apartment with Sungyeol, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. Myungsoo could have sworn he saw Sungyeol’s shoes at the door… He dropped Byeol at his feet slowly as he approached their shared bedroom, hearing a familiar buzzing noise.

_‘So that’s why you’re too busy to answer me…’_ Myungsoo smirked, Sungyeol was known to use his vibrator if the two hadn’t made love in awhile and now that Myungsoo thought about it, it had been a little over a week now. Myungsoo was busy filming a drama currently and Sungyeol… well; he hadn’t had many schedules lately and had nothing but free time. Myungsoo chuckled, opening the door slowly to see if he could catch a peak of Sungyeol pleasuring himself, it wasn’t a sight Myungsoo got to appreciate often. However, Myungsoo pouted when he opened the door and Sungyeol was not on the bed. He looked around in frustration before realizing the vibrating noises were coming from the bathroom. Myungsoo grinned widely again; maybe Sungyeol had gone to the tub with his vibrator instead, biting his lip as he heard the older whine softly. Myungsoo decided to barge into the bathroom unannounced, “Baby I’m…"

“…Home.” Myungsoo pouted slightly as he saw Sungyeol had actually just been shaving, and that he had a small cut on his chin. The older man pouted, pointing to his chin and whining, “Myung look what I did! I was trying to shave the stubble on my chin and I cut myself!” Myungsoo smiled at his adorable boyfriend, wrapping his arms around the other’s waist and kissing the cut gently. So… it hadn’t been the sight he had been fantasizing about, but seeing his boyfriend made him happy regardless.

 

_June, it wasn’t our anniversary but it was our group’s anniversary, the anniversary of all of our hard work. We were always off in our own little world, weren’t we? Over time I realized we weren’t really as close to the other guys as we used to be. I never paid attention because I have always just been content with you, I don’t need anybody else. I know the distance was hurting you on this particular June night though and I wanted to make you feel better._

 

“Cheers!” Sunggyu held up his beer mug as the other six men followed suit, slightly knocking their drinks together. Six whole years together, six years of being a group and somehow they were still going. Somehow they had fans that weren’t completely bored of them, Myungsoo considered that an accomplishment in itself. He sipped at his beer, letting out a refreshed ‘Ah’ sound before going back to grilling the meat that was in front of him. He turned to his boyfriend who was silently chugging his beer, seeming significantly less cheerful than he usually was. Myungsoo knew he was probably thinking about all of the past memories and moments they had during their anniversary, when things were more light-hearted and all the members (at least pretended) to like each other. Things were much different now; there was no fakeness and just awkward small talk, showing as a whole there wasn’t really a true bond. There was no brotherhood that all the fans liked to believe they had, simply just co-workers heading out for a dinner.

Sungyeol sighed, silently watching Myungsoo grill the meat as the other man slowly rubbed his hand on the taller’s thigh. Myungsoo gave an encouraging smile to Sungyeol and mouthed, “I love you”. Myungsoo was delighted when it made Sungyeol smile a bit; rubbing his nose against Myungsoo’s shoulder affectionately as a response, something that Myungsoo was usually the first to do. Myungsoo smiled proudly before looking up and seeing the other five men staring at them with knowing smiles.

“Can you guys get a room?” Sungjong snorted, looking back down at his phone while shaking his head. “They’re not even drunk yet Sungjong, this is just the beginning!” Dongwoo cackled loudly, using his chopsticks to grab a piece of meat and waggle his eyebrows at the couple. Sungyeol chuckled and lifted his head off of Myungsoo’s shoulder, “I’m sure you guys have seen us doing much worse things…”

“Sadly, yes.” Sunggyu shook his head with a knowing grin, “Remember during the world tour when I walked in on you and Myungs…”

“SO ANYWAY! Woohyun, how was your performance yesterday?” Sungyeol suddenly yelled, effectively changing the topic towards the man who loved talking about his solo career he had been waiting years for. Myungsoo laughed loudly the entire time, his eyes fixated on the man he loved. Now this was more like it, this felt normal.

 

_In the summer months our love was always so much more passionate and needy. Something about the humid air made us go insane and want each other even more, in a physical way that is. You always would press up against me a little closer, moving your hips subtly against my side and looking at me with that look in your eyes, showing me exactly what you wanted. It wasn’t as if our love wasn’t passionate all year round, because it was, but something about those late July nights had us both going crazy._

 

“Yeollie~” Myungsoo whispered, splaying his fingers gently across Sungyeol’s belly to try and see if he was awake. Sungyeol stirred slightly, letting out a low hum as his lover started wiggling against him. It was one of those days, a Saturday in mid-July when Sungyeol and Myungsoo could barely get out of bed. It was also one of those rare Saturdays where they had no schedules or obligations and they could spend the day however they liked. It was late afternoon at this point, Sungyeol dozing off somewhere in between lunch and having sex with Myungsoo for the second time that day. Doing nothing but eating and having sex with Myungsoo was like heaven, but it also made Sungyeol extremely lethargic. When Sungyeol’s hand was guided to Myungsoo’s prominent erection though, he realized that his lover was apparently not relaxed. Myungsoo blushed as Sungyeol turned onto his side and raised an eyebrow.

“Again? What happened? I thought you were sleeping…” Sungyeol chuckled slightly at Myungsoo’s sudden shy behavior, nothing being shy about his actions as he stuck a hand in his pants and slowly began tugging at his own erection while he stared at Sungyeol.

“Kim Myungsoo are you seriously trying to jerk off right now to me just laying here?” Sungyeol began laughing harder as Myungsoo nodded, perfectly content with just jerking himself off to the sight of Sungyeol doing absolutely nothing. Sungyeol shrugged, closing his eyes and mumbling, “Do whatever you want you perv…” Though Sungyeol couldn’t help but bite his lip when he heard Myungsoo panting and groaning silently next to him before cumming with the whisper of Sungyeol’s name on his lips, getting up only to change his underwear and then curling up right back into Sungyeol’s side. Sungyeol figured in another few hours he would be awakened to Myungsoo’s neediness once more but he decided he didn’t really mind it at all.

 

_August was always bittersweet, signaling the end of the summer. I’ve always enjoyed the summer, though those were usually our busiest months. Somehow, when we’re busy together I don’t seem to mind it as much. We had just finished a concert, the adrenaline pumping as we went to an after party, signaling the end of the Seoul concert dates. You’d had a little too much to drink, hm? It’s pretty obvious when you do. But you’re still so cute that I can’t seem to stop you._

 

“Myungie~” Sungyeol giggled, hiccupping slightly as he climbed onto his boyfriend’s lap, bouncing up and down slightly. They had been drinking for over an hour now and Myungsoo was at a happy middle in between buzzed and drunk, but he could tell his boyfriend had way too much to drink when he was climbing into his lap. Myungsoo could care less though, when Myungsoo was past the point of buzzed he lost his initial reaction of trying to hide or tone down their relationship, the reason why he refused to get drunk when there were people other than the other members or close company staff around, though sometimes other people walked in and saw them with confused looks on their faces.

Myungsoo smiled and tilted his head, stroking Sungyeol’s head and cooing softly, “Yes my Yeollie? What do you want?” Sungyeol shrugged, cupping Myungsoo’s cheeks and laughing quietly, “Nothing… I just wanted to sit in your lap!” Myungsoo continued to smile, pinching the older man’s cheeks and proclaiming loudly, “Aigo! How cute! Look how cute my Yeollie is!” Myungsoo could feel some other curious eyes on them, sensing a vibe that was both uncomfortable with a bit of curiosity. Myungsoo and Sungyeol knew that the general public would never accept their relationship, but they always hoped that their friends and company would slightly understand.

However, Sungyeol was way too drunk to sense the eyes that were focused on them, rubbing against Myungsoo and whining softly. Myungsoo’s eyes widened slightly, knowing that Sungyeol was getting to the point very quickly where he was a horny drunk and would throw himself all over Myungsoo. Myungsoo stood up suddenly, almost knocking Sungyeol off of his lap, but instead pulling the taller to stand up with him.

“I… this has been a great night but Sungyeol is getting tired so I think we should head back home—“ Myungsoo started out before Sungyeol shook his head whining, “You think I’m tired Myung? I’m not tired; I’m far from tired. I want to go home with you and—“ Myungsoo laughed loudly, dragging the older, pouting man behind him and bowing to everybody, the other members snorting and looking at the two knowingly. It was easy to hide from the company that did not know them as well that Sungyeol was _far_ from tired but not from the other men that they spent thousands and thousands of hours with. Both being too drunk to drive, they had a manager drive them back to their shared apartment, Sungyeol trying to suck on Myungsoo’s neck the entire time but also feeling sleepy, conflicted in his drunk state before deciding to fall asleep against his lover.

“Idiot,” Myungsoo smiled affectionately, kissing Sungyeol’s forehead gently before looking up and meeting the knowing gaze of his manager through the rearview mirror. “It’s times like this you question why you love him so much, right?” Their manager grinned and Myungsoo laughed quietly, continuing to stroke Sungyeol’s hair gently.

“I never question why I love him, hyung. I usually just question how we wound up here, how we suddenly went from friends to lovers and somehow it feels like we’ve always been like this.”

 

_September was an important month for many of us in Korea because September meant Chuseok. This Chuseok we were conflicted on whether to go to my parent’s place or your parent’s place so we decided to go to your family’s place for Chuseok and my family’s place for Lunar New Year. You had already come out to your parents, wearing your heart on your sleeve as you went in and proudly proclaimed that I was your boyfriend. Your brother already knew, I think you must have talked to him when you started to have feelings for me and your father was surprisingly accepting of us, it was your mom that needed some convincing. You’re lucky I’m so handsome and your mom loves me so much._

 

“Mom, Dad, Sungyeol and Myungsoo are here!” Daeyeol shouted as he hugged both Myungsoo and Sungyeol at the door of their apartment, the smells of various foods wafting through towards their noses. Myungsoo smiled as he watched Sungyeol ruffle his brother’s hair affectionately, happy that the two were no longer fighting as much. Myungsoo bowed politely towards Sungyeol’s parents, this being their first meeting since Sungyeol officially revealed that the two were in love and had been dating. Of course, Myungsoo had met them many times before but that was when him and Sungyeol were just friends and everything seemed to be quite different now. He had been quite nervous for their reactions but he was delighted when Sungyeol’s mom pulled him into a big hug and Sungyeol’s dad gave him a firm handshake. Sungyeol seemed to visibly relax afterwards, draping an arm around Myungsoo’s shoulders and leading him to the couch to sit down with Daeyeol, the three chatting away like nothing had ever changed.

“Dinner is ready!” Sungyeol’s mom called out from the dining room and the three made their way to the table to sit down, smiling at Sungyeol’s dad who looked like he had something to say. He cleared his throat before gesturing towards Myungsoo, “I just wanted to express my gratitude towards you sacrificing time with your own family and joining ours for Chuseok today, Myungsoo. I do not necessarily… agree… with Sungyeol’s choices, but I am certainly glad to accept you into our family like one of my own children.” Myungsoo smiled so widely he thought his lips would tear, feeling his eyes tear up as he heard Sungyeol’s mom speak quietly, “Sungyeollie and I fought about this for awhile. You know… I’ve always just had my idea of what Sungyeol’s life would be like. I was assuming he would bring home a pretty celebrity girlfriend and they would get married and have beautiful celebrity children and star on ‘Return of Superman’ or something like that…” She sniffled, looking at the couple with love in her eyes, “I cried so hard and kicked Sungyeol right out of the door the night he told us… I’m sure you remember Myungsoo because he probably ran straight to you. I cried all night, hoping that it was just a phase. But then I remembered what a wonderful person you were Myungsoo, how gentleman-like you’ve always been and I realized that even though you aren’t a woman, I would still love to accept you into this family.”

At this point they were all tearing up, especially Myungsoo who leaned against the encouraging arm that was held out to him by his boyfriend. When they all finally started to eat and awkward silence was soon replaced with laughter, Myungsoo couldn’t help but think that this had been one of the best Chuseoks he ever had.   

 

_October was usually a slightly sad month, just because the bliss of summer was officially over and autumn was in full swing, but for an idol seasons never really mattered much. We always work hard no matter what time of year it seemed. This particular October you were starting to film for a drama and I was so proud of you, I couldn’t even express it in words. I always thought you were the better actor out of the two of us; you really know how to express your characters emotions perfectly._

 

“How is the filming going?” Myungsoo played with the frayed hole in his jeans as he talked to his boyfriend on the phone, biting his lip as he heard Sungyeol’s exhausted voice. Myungsoo was in the middle of a photo shoot when he decided to call Sungyeol, desperate to hear about the other’s day. It was Sungyeol’s second day on set filming for his new drama and yesterday had been a bit less than ideal, Sungyeol coming back home to Myungsoo and whining about some particularly annoying co-stars who wouldn’t stop asking for Myungsoo’s number as well as the lack of lines that he had. Myungsoo had held Sungyeol’s hand through the whole rant, hoping that today would be better.

“I slept for twenty minutes last night, Myungsoo. _Twenty minutes_. I don’t know how I’m not dead right now!” Sungyeol laughed loudly and Myungsoo smiled in relief, at least it sounded like his boyfriend was making the best out of the situation. “I don’t know either Yeol. But don’t go dying on me!” Myungsoo pouted as if the other could see him, loving the way Sungyeol giggled quietly, probably trying not to disturb the other people on set.

“I won’t die. But I can’t say the same about my character… who knows what that guy will go through, the poor bastard.” Sungyeol grins as Myungsoo gasps quietly, “Wait… is your character going to die?!” Sungyeol hummed softly, tapping his foot on the ground before standing up, “Who knows? You’ll have to watch and find out. Now I have to go back on set and film the next scene,” Sungyeol looks around quickly making sure nobody was listening before whispering into the phone, “I love you so much and I’ll see you at the apartment tonight.” Myungsoo blushed and whispered back, “Me too Yeol. I love you too.”

Myungsoo hung up, feeling slightly giddy as he stood up from the dressing room chair, sending a quick text to his boyfriend before going back to take some more pictures.

 

**To:** Yeollie

**From:** Mingsoo

I’ll cook dinner tonight so don’t worry about it ^o^ Just come home as soon as you can, I’ll be waiting!

 

_October rolled by quickly, and soon November was on its way. You were still working on your drama and my movie was debuting in theaters soon. And we were preparing for an Infinite F comeback! I loved promoting as Infinite F mainly because it gave you more time to speak and gave me more time to focus on you. Sungjong was there too, being the ultimate third wheel to us but I never really seemed to care when you were being the amazing leader that you are._

 

“We’re almost done guys, let’s rehearse it one last time!” Sungyeol said, clapping his hands together and grinning at the exhausted glares of his two group mates. Infinite F’s comeback was quickly approaching and between all of their schedules they never really had much time to practice. The time was now 1:23 AM and Myungsoo was starting to get dizzy, having been up for practically 24 hours after waking up in the middle of the night to prepare to take pictures of the sunrise. However, he was happy with the prospect of being done soon, lifting up his fist and screaming triumphantly, “Yes, leader! Let’s do it!” Sungyeol grinned and stroked Myungsoo’s hair leaving Sungjong to roll his eyes, “Honestly, why am I in a group with you two? It’s basically just you guys flirting and then me trying to save our image by paying attention to the fans.”

Sungyeol shook his head, sticking his tongue out at Myungsoo before restarting the music; the trio dancing their hearts out for one last time before deciding to call it quits for the night. Sungyeol drove them all back to their apartment complex, waving off Sungjong at the elevator before heading up to their own apartment. Once they entered the door Sungyeol collapsed on the ground, calling Byeol and Aga over to him so he could hug them both dramatically, cooing at how much he missed them. Myungsoo chuckled quietly, patting Sungyeol’s head before grinning, “I’m going to run a bath for us, okay?” Sungyeol nodded happily, indulging in their “children” for a few more minutes before stripping down and heading into the bathroom, smiling at the sight of Myungsoo already under the warm water and spreading his legs so Sungyeol could climb into the tub and sit in his lap comfortably.

Sungyeol grinned, sighing happily as Myungsoo began to shampoo his hair for him, mumbling softly, “You’re the best boyfriend in the world do you know that?” Myungsoo laughed, Sungyeol loving the way that he felt the other laugh while he was laying against his chest, Myungsoo leaning down to peck Sungyeol’s cheek, “I’ve heard that once or twice before.” They fell into a comfortable silence, Myungsoo running his thumb across Sungyeol’s arm as Sungyeol reached back to run his knuckles across his boyfriend’s cheek. They both felt themselves falling asleep under the warm water, Sungyeol slowly standing up and pulling Myungsoo up with him before they actually fell asleep. Lethargically, he dried the two of them off, patting Myungsoo’s butt and making sure that he also brushed his teeth and washed his face before falling into bed with him.

It was now practically 3 AM and the two knew they had to be up in a few hours, but when they were wrapped up in each other’s embrace and under the covers, they didn’t have a care in the world.

 

_By the time December came around, it was already below freezing temperatures in Seoul but I still wasn’t fazed by it yet. This was the beginning parts of winter when everything is still exciting because of the Christmas spirit. I would love to take you out on a real Christmas date with all of the other couples, but being gay and being an idol kind of makes that difficult. I sometimes wish we could be a ‘normal’ couple so we could do things in public too, but spending time with you like this is just as rewarding._

 

“You made steak?” Sungyeol raised his eyebrows, impressed as he walked in the door with Aga in his arms. He had taken his baby (“ _Our_ baby” Myungsoo often corrected) to the vet to make sure she was up to date with her shots and that she was healthy before the office closed for the day. It was Christmas Eve and Seoul was just as busy as it always was. Sungyeol let Aga down on the floor, the puppy going over to play with Byeol, walking over to his boyfriend in the kitchen and looking at what he had been preparing while Sungyeol was gone. Myungsoo had made two steaks for them paired with some traditional Korean side dishes like bean sprouts and cucumbers made with a special sauce that Myungsoo had concocted with gochujang, vinegar and sugar. Sungyeol thought the combination of Western food with the Korean side dishes was a great idea, and the fact that his boyfriend prepared it behind his back was even more special.

Sungyeol and Myungsoo sat down at the dining table, gently colliding their wine glasses together as they held hands across the table. Myungsoo had also picked out a dark red wine to go with the steak, completing the romantic dinner with some roses as the centerpiece and some candles scattered around them. Sungyeol sighed happily, looking around their apartment blissfully. Despite the fact that the two were so busy, they had managed to get a small fake Christmas tree for the window and put up a few decorations. He noticed Aga and Byeol cuddling together in front of the couch, quickly taking his phone out to snap a picture before turning back to Myungsoo with an amused grin.

“Mingsoo-yah~ Look at our kids!” Sungyeol gushed out, laughing at Myungsoo’s confused expression. Myungsoo shook his head slowly and chuckled, eating his food quietly while observing Sungyeol, all with a smile on his face. “Do I have something on my face babe?” Sungyeol tilted his head in confusion as Myungsoo reached out to wipe at the corner of Sungyeol’s lips, “Actually, you do have a little sauce on your face but that wasn’t why I was staring at you. I just love staring at you in general. You should know that by now.”

Sungyeol nodded enthusiastically, “You know you always did that even when we were trainees! Did you always have a secret crush on me?” Myungsoo shook his head as he finished up his food, “I don’t think it was a crush then. I just always had a fascination and admiration for you. It just grew into something more…” Sungyeol nodded, squeezing Myungsoo’s hand as he stood up, silently going to look out the window and staring down at all of the couples on the road, enjoying their night together. Myungsoo smiled and went to go backhug his lover, rocking him back and forth in his arms silently. The elder knew he didn’t need to say what he was feeling, Myungsoo could sense his emotions from a mile away, and it was both a blessing and curse sometimes.

“Look Yeollie, it’s the first snowfall…” Myungsoo hummed quietly and poked Sungyeol’s stomach as they watched the snow slowly fall from the sky in their 23rd floor apartment. Even if they weren’t down with the bustle of all the people down below, they were still having their own date from the comfort of their own apartment. And that was okay too.

 

_A New Year was already upon us, and with a new year brings new goals and new responsibilities. My goal was to come out to my parents as bravely as you did. You kissed me goodbye that morning with certain desperation, knowing what I would be facing when I went back to my parents’ place. The plan had been to spend the Lunar New Year at my family’s place just like we had spent Chuseok at yours._

 

“Honey, please don’t cry. I’m right here.” Sungyeol ran his hands slowly through Myungsoo’s hair as the younger boy cried on his shoulder silently. Myungsoo coming out to his parents had not gone as well as the two of them had expected. Frankly, Myungsoo and Sungyeol didn’t have very high expectations to begin with, but Sungyeol hadn’t really been thinking of the possibility that Myungsoo’s parents would basically disown him on the spot and Myungsoo’s brother would be shaking his head silently in the background, not supporting his hyung whatsoever. Sungyeol began to silently blame himself, maybe he should have tried to stop Myungsoo so that he could still put on an act for his parents and at least still be in contact with them. Maybe Sungyeol should pretend to break up with Myungsoo so that Myungsoo could go to them and say that it was just a phase and that he was better now.

Myungsoo quivered as he sobbed against Sungyeol’s chest, grasping onto Sungyeol’s shirt as the other man kissed the top of his head over and over again, whispering sweet encouragements into his ear. Sungyeol hadn’t really been sure what to do since Myungsoo came back from his house absolutely devastated, Sungyeol just knew that he had to do everything in his power to comfort the other. It was the week before Lunar New Year and Sungyeol knew their original plan of going to Myungsoo’s family’s place was off. Sungyeol’s parents and brother were going back over to Yongin to visit some extended family and Sungyeol didn’t really want to impose. He bit his lip as he listened to Myungsoo’s hiccups, feeling terribly for his lover. Sungyeol led him to stand up, guiding him into their shared bedroom where he was able to gather Myungsoo in his arms and let the other man cuddle up close to him, Myungsoo looking up at him with a defeated expression.

“You know you always have me right?” Sungyeol smiled slightly, continuing to stroke his fingers through Myungsoo’s hair encouragingly. Myungsoo happily leaned in closer, closing his eyes and sighing, “I know Yeol, and I wouldn’t give you up for the world. I just wish my parents would react to the news more like yours did… and your brother too…” Sungyeol sighed with him, kissing his nose and humming, “Maybe they will, they can still change their minds.”

But deep in their hearts they both knew that Myungsoo’s parents probably would never come around, at least not in the foreseeable future.  They could wait and try to approach them again in a few months or a year, but for now they both knew that Myungsoo’s family needed some space. And Sungyeol knew he would do everything in his power to make Myungsoo try and temporarily forget about it.

 

_A few weeks later and February had already arrived; the weeks seemed to be going by even quicker now. Valentines Day was already here and I had no idea what you had planned for me. After the Lunar New Year incident you had been trying to cheer me up so much by doing so many little things, making dosiraks (lunch boxes) for me with cute little sticky notes and staying up late to make sure that I was always greeted when I came home (even though sometimes I was greeted with the sight of you sleeping). I was expecting something along the lines of a homemade dinner and cuddling on the couch while falling asleep and watching a movie. I was not expecting this._

 

“…Yeollie?” Myungsoo asked in confusion as he walked in the door, taking off his shoes and greeting Byeol and Aga. He had been expecting Sungyeol humming away in the kitchen, cooking a meal for them because he had told Myungsoo to come home hungry. Myungsoo furrowed his brows; maybe Sungyeol was taking him out to eat? Myungsoo started heading towards the bedroom, thinking that maybe Sungyeol was getting ready to go out.

Boy, was he wrong.

When Myungsoo opened the door he saw Sungyeol sprawled out on the bed, jumping up when he heard the door slowly open. Myungsoo raised his eyebrows as he noticed Sungyeol’s attire, or lack thereof. Sungyeol was completely naked, minus the pair of cat ears on his head. Myungsoo scoffed quietly, “Yeol, what the hell are you wearing? Or rather, why are you completely naked and wearing these ridiculous cat ears on your head?” Sungyeol grinned widely, crawling on the bed closer towards Myungsoo, nuzzling his face against Myungsoo’s chest, “These were the cat ears I wore all those years ago when I did the Troublemaker performance with Sungjong, remember?”

Myungsoo nodded, running his hands through Sungyeol’s hair and laughing, “Those were great times. You don’t even know how horny I was after watching you out there in that dress, I wanted to rip it off of you--- Wait, is that what you’re trying to recreate here?” Sungyeol grinned, tugging on the color of Myungsoo’s shirt to make him sit down on the bed, crawling into his lap, “I mean, I was kind of embarrassed going out and trying to buy a dress for myself without you. You can just pretend that you already ripped it off of me.” Sungyeol chuckled lowly, kissing his way up Myungsoo’s neck before nibbling along his jawline, pecking his lips gently. Myungsoo sighed happily, pulling Sungyeol closer to him and attacking the taller’s lips more feverishly, running his hands up his lover’s back. Myungsoo sighed happily against Sungyeol’s lips before whispering against them, “It’s a little unfair that I’m the only one with clothes on isn’t it?” Sungyeol nodded quickly, not having to be told twice to tug off Myungsoo’s dress shirt and jeans, leaving the other in nothing but his boxers.

Sungyeol ran his fingers down Myungsoo’s chest appreciatively; never getting tired of the way Myungsoo would lean his head back and whine softly. Myungsoo usually started out so reserved, letting Sungyeol take the lead as he rocked his hips against the other, leaving hot and wet kisses down Myungsoo’s chest. Myungsoo found himself gasping as Sungyeol slid down his lap, sucking and nibbling along Myungsoo’s happy trail and looking up at the other with a devilish smile, “Are you hard already Mingsoo-yah~? I’ve barely done anything…” Myungsoo flushed a bright red, wanting to make a comeback about how Sungyeol had been hard before Myungsoo had even walked in the room, words immediately leaving his head as Sungyeol began to suck Myungsoo’s erection through his boxers, looking up at the other innocently. Sungyeol then started the painstakingly slow process of pulling off Myungsoo’s boxers, Myungsoo growling in frustration. Sungyeol knew that Myungsoo was getting frustrated, and that was exactly what he wanted. He grinned as Myungsoo pulled him up suddenly, kicking off his own boxers before attacking Sungyeol’s lips with his own, sliding his erection over Sungyeol’s in a hurried fashion. Sungyeol’s cat ears were long forgotten as Myungsoo tangled a hand in Sungyeol’s hair, practically knocking everything over on the nightstand as he rummaged for the lube. Sungyeol smirked, seemingly amused at Myungsoo’s rushed state as he decided to lean up and suck on Myungsoo’s collarbones.

Sungyeol and Myungsoo made the most passionate love sometimes, it seemed to last for hours as they would both try and hold of their releases, just enjoying the way that they felt around each other. Sometimes, Sungyeol and Myungsoo fucked, slamming the headboard against the wall and practically screaming. Their neighbors probably hated them, but it was Valentines Day and Myungsoo was hungry.

“I swear I am going to fuck you so hard and you are going to scream my name so loudly that the entirety of Korea is going to know we are together…” Myungsoo mumbled, dipping his fingers into the lube and sliding them down in between Sungyeol’s legs, who willingly spread them apart for the other to have easier access. Sungyeol groaned loudly as Myungsoo stuck the first finger in, wiggling it around before slowly thrusting it in and out, playing with Sungyeol’s nipples in order to distract him slightly from the pain. Myungsoo wanted nothing more than to just slam inside of Sungyeol and fuck him senselessly, it had been too long since he had been able to do so, but he also wanted Sungyeol to feel just as much pleasure. The two switched roles in the bedroom quite often, so Myungsoo was able to sympathize with the initial pain that came before the pleasure.

Myungsoo began to slowly kiss Sungyeol, licking his lips as he inserted another finger, twisting the digits around inside of Sungyeol’s ass. The taller sighed happily against Myungsoo’s lips, beginning to rock his hips slowly down against Myungsoo’s fingers. By the time Myungsoo inserted the third finger, Sungyeol was panting against Myungsoo’s lips and barely kissing him, moaning softly, “I…I’m ready for you Myungsoo. Please fuck me…” The other didn’t need much more convincing, rubbing the lube on his erection as well as placing a bit more on Sungyeol’s entrance, wanting to make sure he was as prepared as possible before he slowly inserted himself, grasping onto Sungyeol’s hips and trying to stop himself from being too rough.

Sungyeol’s body arched off of the bed, gasping as Myungsoo filled him completely, reaching back to rake his fingers down Myungsoo’s toned back. Myungsoo gave him a second to adjust, smiling sweetly down at his lover and stroking his cheeks gently before prodding him, “Are you ready?” Sungyeol nodded quickly, grasping Myungsoo’s biceps before Myungsoo began to thrust in and out of him, biting his lip as he experimentally tried all different sorts of angles. After one particular hard thrust that had Sungyeol screaming and seeing stars, Myungsoo knew he had to focus all his attention on that one spot. Myungsoo began to thrust wildly in and out of Sungyeol, reaching out to grab Sungyeol’s hands and intertwining their fingers. Sungyeol didn’t have much time to think about the sweet gesture, thrashing his body against the bed as Myungsoo continued to abuse his prostate, feeling his release coming all too quickly. Myungsoo groaned as he watched Sungyeol’s reactions, he could cum just from watching the way Sungyeol reacted to being fucked, let alone the feeling of being inside of him. Myungsoo was always hypersensitive of Sungyeol’s actions and it only increased when they were having sex. Myungsoo was the one who came undone first, as it normally went, lazily thrusting in and out of Sungyeol as he grabbed Sungyeol’s dick, giving only a few flicks of his wrist before Sungyeol was following him, groaning Myungsoo’s name loudly.

The two panted, Myungsoo collapsing on top of Sungyeol and nuzzling the other’s neck, breathing in his scent slowly. Sungyeol whined quietly, thinking it was weird that Myungsoo always was so intent on smelling Sungyeol after they had sex, but Myungsoo insisted that it was something about his post-orgasmic bliss that made Sungyeol’s scent so irresistible (Sungyeol just called him a weird perv that liked to smell Sungyeol whenever, which was partially true.

“I love you, idiot”

“I love you too”

 

_Before we realized it, another year had almost already passed. Isn’t it amazing, how quickly a year can go by without you even realizing it? We were already nearing our two-year anniversary but it felt like we had been together for our entire lives and I know that I had no plans on ever leaving you. We occasionally had those conversations though, what would we do if our relationship got revealed? I had a few ideas._

 

“We’ll run away,” Myungsoo declared proudly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind Sungyeol’s ear and giving a dimpled smile. Sungyeol and Myungsoo were sitting on the couch with Aga and Byeol, talking about everything and nothing for the past two hours. It was practically 3 AM at this point, the two knowing that they would have to sleep soon but neither wanting to. Sungyeol started questioning Myungsoo about what they would actually do if their relationship were revealed to the public. It was unlikely, but the two knew that it was a real fear and that it could happen at any moment, in the entertainment industry you never know who could turn on you for a couple of hundred thousand won in their pocket.

“Run away? You mean leave everything and our careers behind? Even Aga and Byeol?” Sungyeol pouted, holding the sleeping dog on his lap closer to his chest. Myungsoo shook his head, “No we couldn’t leave our babies behind. They would run away with us, to wherever we choose. We could go to an isolated area in Japan, I know enough Japanese to get us around and we’ve vacationed there before.” Sungyeol shook his head back at Myungsoo, “No, we need to go to Thailand! Imagine, the two of us on the beach, sipping cocktails and relaxing together, beautiful sunny weather. I would buy a speedo just for the occasion!”

Myungsoo laughed quietly, almost as to not disturb the sleeping animals that were on their laps, “As much as I would love to see you in a speedo, no. We have way too many fans in Thailand that could try and find us. In Japan we have a lot of fans, but the country is big enough that if we go to a remote area I’m sure nobody would recognize us. Plus Aga and Byeol will miss us if we’re on the beach all day.”

Sungyeol pouted and crossed his arms over his chest, “I still think that Thailand is a better option. You know, you don’t even need to see me in a speedo. There are nude beaches! I can be completely naked!” Myungsoo snorted, leaning in to kiss the pout off of Sungyeol’s face, “But there are osens in Japan, love. We can both be naked together under the warm water and relax just like our baths here at home.” They both laughed quietly, realizing that they were arguing about where to hypothetically run away to when they have no plans of currently running away. For right now, their relationship was not only wonderful but also a secret, and they had every intention of keeping it that way.


End file.
